The invention relates to a semiconductor layer structure [comprising] a superlattice composed of stacked layers of a first and at least one second type, wherein the layers of the first type and the at least one second type are III-V compound semiconductors and adjacent layers of different types in the superlattice differ in composition with respect to at least one element. The invention further relates to an optoelectronic component comprising such a semiconductor layer structure.